Tayce T.
Tayce T. is a Toad Toad cook in Paper Mario. After escaping from Peach's Castle at the beginning of the game, she serves as the local cook in Toad Town who would cook items for Mario if he brings ingredients to her. She can be found in the yellow building in the scene which is south of the Post Office Her cooking ability improves after Mario finds the Cookbook for her in Chapter 4. She is a kind Toad who enjoys cooking. Her name is a pun on the English word "tasty". Her role is fulfilled by Zess T. in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and Saffron and Dyllis in Super Paper Mario. History ''Paper Mario'' Tayce T. is first found in the kitchen of Princess Peach's Castle at the beginning of Paper Mario, when Mario is invited to the party. If Mario talks to her, she will say that she has cooked all the food for the party. She also has to go shopping after having used up all the ingredients. There is another Toad who has been practicing cooking here and thinks that it is fun. After Bowser takes control of the castle, Tayce T. manages to escape. There will be full supply of ingredients when Peach bakes a cake in the kitchen later in the game, implying that Tayce T. has bought them prior to Bowser's invasion. After Chapter 1, Tayce T. can be found in a house near the entrance of the southern area in Toad Town. There is a kitchen in the house. She offers to cook dishes for Mario if he brings ingredients to her. If Mario gives her an item, she will cook it using the kitchen, usually making it into something better. Her frying pan is stolen during Chapter 4 when the Shy Guys invade Toad Town. After this, she cannot cook and becomes sad. After Mario retrieves it for her from Shy Guy's Toy Box, she will gratefully cook Mario a Cake, which she swore never to bake again because it was what won the heart of her late husband. (Wonky states in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door that Zess T. has an almost identical issue with Couple's Cake.) With the frying pan, she can also cook additional Cakes from Cake Mixes found in the blue area of the toy box. Mario has to use a Cake to move Gourmet Guy in order to proceed further. If Mario picks the Cookbook dropped by Gourmet Guy and gives it to Tayce T., she will be able to use two items as ingredients at once, resulting in more food she can cook. She will then write Mario a letter, telling him one of her new recipes. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Tayce T. appears in the Super Mario-Kun adaption of Paper Mario. As in the game, a Shy Guy steals Tayce T.'s Frying Pan. Mario attempts to beat the Shy Guy, but he ends up beating up her instead. Soon, a Shy Guy steals her mushroom cap, revealing a shiny bald head inside, making her cry. General information Tayce T. is famous for her cooking ability around the world in Paper Mario. She has taught several characters cooking on occasions, and many people admire her. Some of Koopa Koot's favors specifically request Tayce T.'s recipes, which are assumed to be of fine quality. One piece of gossip on the Toad Town notice board mentioned that Tayce T. runs a cooking class which has to be canceled for a while. Another piece mentions unpleasant experience when getting served Tayce T.'s food. According to a Toad near her house, she was taught to cook by a Goomba implied as Gooma. The Master is Tayce T.'s brother, as is mentioned by a certain Toad in Paper Mario. Additionally, this same Toad reveals that Tayce T. used to live in the Dojo alongside her brother before moving to her own home. One of Wonky's stories in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door seems to indirectly imply that Tayce T. is Zess T.'s sister. If such a notion is to be thought of as true, then the story further reveals that Tayce T. seemed to be native to Rogueport but moved away (likely to Toad Town) at an unknown time, apparently shortly after she married her aforementioned implied husband (who may have therefore been from Rogueport) or Zess T. was born in Toad Town and moved to Rogueport. Tattle *''She's Tayce T., by far the greatest cook around. Trust me, my mom is a really great cook, but even she admits that she could learn a thing or two from Tayce T. Tayce T. will cook for you if you take ingredients to her. C'mon, let's ask her!'' Letter Hi there, Mario. Are you eating regularly? You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day! The Cookbook you gave me really comes in handy.♡ I already knew a lot about recipies, but with this book, I can cook a world of new dishes! I want to tell you about the latest dish I've been cooking. It's unique! It takes a Fire Flower and an Egg to fix it. When I first made it, it blew me away! It might help you on your adventures. Please come visit me with those ingredients!♡ ::::Tayce T. Trivia *Tayce T.'s name is a pun on the word "tasty". Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters